Formas
by Encadenada
Summary: El amor verdadero no sabe de formas.


**Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_"Es la última vez que te lo digo… ¡Lárgate, marimacho!"_

Me ha repetido eso por "última vez" durante los cinco días desde que me descubrió siguiéndolo. Sin embargo, el sabe que si hay alguien más terco que él en este universo, esa es precisamente Akane Tendo.

Comprendo de sobra su enorme necesidad de estar sólo. Yo me siento igual que él, tal vez esa es la razón por la que escapé de casa también. Y es que no es fácil empezar desde cero. No cuando has luchado tanto por lograr lo que tienes… lo que tenías. Sé como se siente… Es por eso que no pienso dejarlo, aunque me mate. Sé que no lo hará. Siempre he sabido que es un caballero, a pesar de todo.

Quisiera saber a donde nos dirigimos. Parece vagar sin rumbo fijo y yo solo lo sigo sin chistar, sin siquiera hacer preguntas.

He instalado mi tienda a unos metros de la de él. Hubiera podido huir de mí en la noche… pero sé que no lo hará. El jamás me dejaría desprotegida en el bosque a media noche. El jamás me abandonó… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo con él?

El cocinó el desayuno. Se apuró demasiado para impedir que yo lo hiciera. No hemos hablado mucho… Solo me ha dirigido la palabra para correrme e insultarme. Se ha dado cuenta con tristeza de que no respondo sus insultos. Ya no.

La noche en que se fue de casa, yo le dije que le amaba.

Jamás imaginé que las cosas saldrían de esa forma. Nunca pensé que tomaría valor para abrir mi corazón ante él en tales circunstancias. Nunca me miró a la cara… Aun no sé cual fue su reacción. Solo guardó silencio, sacó sus cosas y se fue.

Aun tengo más que decirle… No le dije que ese amor perduraría a pesar de todo. Que yo sé que es así, y que no me importa. Que lo amo a él convertido en un crétino, en un grosero sin modales, en un insensible, idiota… en una mujer. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Si alguien me presentara a una cucaracha con una trenza y me dijera "Este es Ranma", estoy segura de que amaría a esa cucaracha. Mi amor pasó por tantas etapas, que hoy se ha convertido en un amor que no entiende de formas, convirtiéndome de paso a mí en un fenómeno capaz de afirmar que ama a un bicho raro.

No he podido evitar el llorar por las noches. Trato de que él no me escuche. Ya suficientes problemas y tristezas tiene, como para ser yo uno más.

¡Y es que todo era tan perfecto! Tanto… que no puedo evitar retorcerme de dolor cada vez que lo recuerdo. El me amaba… yo lo sé. Pero perdimos tanto tiempo en tonterías, en niñerías…

No puedo decir que estoy bien… no puedo pedir que él lo esté. ¿Cómo… si la peor de sus pesadillas es una realidad?

Aun recuerdo el escalofrío que sentí cuando gritó horrorizado… dándose cuenta de que no importaba cual caliente fuera el agua, su cuerpo real no regresaba.

¡Cuantas cosas perdió en ese instante! Ni siquiera existía una razón… Ni Cologne supo explicarlo, ni Tofú. Simplemente, por un capricho de la naturaleza… el no volvió a ser hombre.

No le importó si Nodoka debía cometer el sacrificio… No estaba dispuesto a hacer nada para impedirlo. Afortunadamente, ella no tuvo valor… Rompió en llanto. Yo había decidido ya, tomar su lugar, lo prefería mil veces, a verlo morir de esa forma... Agradezco al cielo que nadie haya tenido que enterarse de eso.

Sigo sin saber a donde nos dirigimos. Me ha ayudado a cruzar el río. Creo que ya se resignó un poco a que no estoy dispuesta a quedarme atrás. Tenía la esperanza de practicar un poco mi natación… no le pareció buena idea.

_"Por favor… Vete Akane."_- Me suplica con los ojos a punto de reventar en lágrimas, de vez en cuando.

No lo haré. No seré más feliz casándome ni formando una familia, ni estando lejos de él. Aun cuando todo lo que soñé vivir a su lado no sea una realidad, no quiero pasar una vida sin saber de él. No quiero permanecer ajena a él. No.

_"Ni lo sueñes, baka"_ . Le respondo, con el ceño fruncido mientras me dá la mano para saltar por encima de los tejados.

**FIN**

Hola, aqui estoy con uno de esos fics raritos que me aviento de vez en cuando... U.u

Solo para agradecerles que a pesar de todo me lean. Me siento muy contenta de su aceptacion y sus mensajes... De todos y cada uno... y de todos los que me leen aunque no tengan tiempo de dejar mensajes. Muchas gracias. He estado trabajando mucho y no tengo mucho tiempo de actualizar muy seguido, aun asi me doy mis ratitos y saco estas cositas. Espero leernos pronto y que me tengan paciencia como para seguir leyendo mis raresas y aventarme uno que otro tomate virtual.


End file.
